


Intoxicating

by SouthernLights



Category: Starfighter, Starfighter Eclipse
Genre: Alpha Selene, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Abel, Omegaverse, Rough Sex, Selene's POV, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10004582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernLights/pseuds/SouthernLights
Summary: Just a smutty fic where Selene helps Abel through a "hard" situation





	

My fingers whisk through the air as I pull up a row of holographic data tables. I tap at the bright blue projection as I input more information. Beside me, Abel is busy scanning some graphs, finger to his chin as he concentrates. Two other navigators are working next to us as well, and a few navs talk amongst themselves a few feet away. I hum a little, pleased with the progression of my section of data.

I turn to Abel to ask how he's doing with his, when suddenly a strong scent hits me like a punch to the face. It smells like sugar, or maybe honey, with a slight pinch of vanilla. Whatever it is, it's intoxicating and...it's coming from Abel. My heart stops beating for a split second as my mind races. I look at the two navs next to us and they don't seem to notice yet...good.

I spin towards the blonde and softly touch his arm. "Abel, I need to talk to you for a few...minutes. Can you guys cover for us?" I look at the other two expectantly and they nod in response, not questioning us as I take Abel's hand and lead him away. I have to get him away from other people, so I lead him down the hall to a storage room, the door sliding shut behind us.

He's definitely looking more heated now, blushing red as sweat visibly drips down his skin, confusion filling his expression. My heart pounds inside my chest as I think about why he smells like this, why I felt heat emanating so strongly from his arm in my grasp. I want to make sure I'm right before jumping to conclusions, so I shift closer to him and lean in close to his neck. Abel instinctively tilts his head, letting me press my nose to his scent glands as I get a good whiff of hormones. As if to confirm it, Abel shivers a bit from the contact and whimpers. I stand back, face pale and eyebrows knitted tight in frustration.

"Abel...why are you in heat?"

Abel knows as well as I do that omegas aren't allowed to go into heat, it causes problems in work. Every omega has to take a pill to avoid going into heat, and, though I've always known Abel to follow that rule, it doesn't seem like he's taken it today. "You didn't take your medicine this morning?", I say with a level voice, though I'm beginning to feel my alpha instincts kicking in and these pants are becoming more and more obnoxiously tight. 

Abel's shaking now, his eyes hazy from pain and lust as he shifts uncomfortably on his feet. But he still looks confused when he responds, "I-I took the pill this morning...so I don't know why...unh..I feel..." He swallows and braces himself against the wall behind him, eyes shut tight. "...so hot."

Now I'm a bit confused as well. I try to think of why this is happening if he took his medicine, but the thought vanishes almost instantly as the omega-laden atmosphere suddenly washes over me. Abel must be feeling it too, he curls into himself and lets out a soft moan. The noise, along with the sight of Abel being so aroused like this and smelling so tempting pushes me over the edge and I growl as I move toward him, closing the space between us to smash my lips into his.

It's sloppy and rough, our teeth clicking together as our tongues intertwine and I suddenly grab his face, tilting it back to go deeper inside the hot cave of his mouth. He starts grinding his groin against mine and I'm acutely aware of our having too much clothing on. We break apart for a moment as I strip both of us down in a flurry of movements, slick running down Abel's exposed legs to pool on the floor. I immediately press against him once more, lips and hips grinding against each other. We moan into each other's mouths in a desperate fit of lust.

I start licking down Abel's face, sucking along the way until I'm at his neck. As I suck a hickie into the crevice of his neck, I feel his pulse pounding against my lips. It encourages me to go further and I lick a little before biting into the milky flesh, hard enough to leave a faint mark, but not hard enough to draw blood and leave a bond mark. His lewd moans are music to my ears and I hum into his neck as we grind our hard members against each other.

My hands slide down to Abel's perfect, soft butt and I squeeze it tight, making him yelp. I growl uncharacteristically in response as I lick the place I bit and suck on his collar bone some more. At this point, I've completely forgotten about our work, how we'll definitely hear about it from Keeler once we're done. All inhibitions are out the window, replaced by this need to dominate and mate with the writhing, wet omega beneath me.

We're both getting antsy, and Abel shows it by digging his nails into my shoulders, rubbing harder against my erection. I comply by slipping two fingers into his hole, the digits sliding easily inside thanks to the slick. He moans loudly as I slip a third into him and almost yells when I hit his prostate. I bite his lips a little while I rub his prostate raw and move my lips down to his chest, tongue tracing over the hard, pink nipples standing out against his pale skin. I watch his expressions as I run circles around a nipple before clamping down on it with suction and teeth.

I almost purr at the blonde's needy little moans, slick running down my fingers as I work him open. "Ahh! Selene, please!", Abel moans and I'm caught off guard when he shoves me off of him. He gets on the floor instead, knees and chest pressed to the cold metal with his ass up in front of me. He looks up at me past his shoulder and the way his eyes gleam with lust makes my breath catch in my throat.

"Give it to me."

I groan and get on my knees as well, wasting no time as I position my erection against his glistening pink hole. If I weren't teeming with hormones, I would be taking this slower, but instead I push in hard, wanting nothing more than the feeling of Abel's tight walls enclosing my erection. His whines spur me on and, with a quick snap of my hips, I'm completely inside him, buried to the slowly forming knot at my base. Abel squirms and moans under me and I kiss the back of his neck as I pull almost all the way out of him, just to plunge back in.

The feeling is electrifying, Abel feels so good as he rocks his hips back into mine, squelching noises bouncing off the walls. I go fast, pounding into the whining omega, skin slapping against skin. If it's hurting him, he doesn't say, just gasps and screams like it's the best feeling in the world. We're going at it for a few more seconds before Abel's moans aren't the only thing I hear.

I stop mid-thrust and cover Abel's mouth, whisper for him to be quiet. Voices are coming from the other side of the door and they're talking too quietly for me to hear. Suddenly, they stop talking, I see the shadows of shoes under the door and they shift a little in the silence. I hear my heart pounding as much as I feel it, the little organ jumping at my chest. And then Abel's moving, he's trying to rock his hips back into mine, wants to keep going even though we could be in serious trouble right now.

I use one hand to hold his hip down, squeeze it, trying to send the message across that he needs to be still. I lean into his ear and hiss, "Sshh...Abel, stop..they'll hear us. Just wait..." I feel a fresh wave of slick converge on my dick as Abel shivers and whimpers in response. I push all my weight down on him, hold his butt steady while squeezing his mouth with my hand. It works, mostly; he can't move but shiver a little against me, his feet shoving into the floor as he tries to move, and his whimpers are small, hardly audible now.

I want to get back to it as much as he does, but we can't get caught. We'll both be in big trouble, Abel would definitely take most of the punishment for this. The guys are silent for a moment before they talk some more and I watch breathlessly as their shoes retreat from the door, their echoing footsteps fading into silence. I wait for a few seconds before deciding the coast is clear and I let out a sigh of relief. I lessen the weight on Abel, uncover his mouth, and he's immediately back to grinding against me, teeth clenched in need as he moans.

His scent overtakes me again and I toss aside the previous concern to pound into the blonde, make him scream some more. I growl and nip at his creamy flesh as each thrust pushes Abel further into the floor, cum dripping down between our legs. Wanting a better angle, I push Abel up against the wall in front of us, push him hard against the metal as I ravage his hole. Abel screams into the metal and cranes his neck to reach my lips, the movement pushing me further inside him. I reach his lips and they lock in a wet, forceful manner.

I feel Abel shivering with pleasure against me, his lithe body bending under my weight. I grab his hair, yank it back and bite into his neck again, make him wiggle and writhe and scream. "Selene! Agh!!" His legs buckle under him and I go down with him so we're shoved into the crook between the floor and the wall. I feel the fully-formed knot getting ready to explode as I pant and groan, shove into Abel as deep and hard as I can. In turn, Abel bucks his hips with mine, moaning my name as his fingers curl into my hair, pulling it, edging me on.

He comes with a scream, face pressed into the floor as his body goes rigid from it. I hiss as I finally release inside him, my knot emptying into him. I take the opportunity to lock inside the quivering omega, his body immediately relaxing and going limp from the stimulation. As carefully as I can manage, I situate us so that we're on our sides, so it's more comfortable. I wrap my arms around Abel's waist while I nuzzle into the back of his neck. We stay like this for awhile in silence, bathing in the afterglow.

Now that I can think straight again, I ponder what we'll do after this, how Abel will have to take another heat pill, how we'll explain our absence to Keeler, all the little things that need fixing now. Seeing as I've never had sex with Abel before and he felt so good, always looks so good, smells so good...I think I should be more careful around him...he really is intoxicating.


End file.
